Famous for Being a Malfoy
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Scorpius meets Rose's family - her very large family - for the first time. How will they receive him?


_**Written for the October Monthly Fic Exchange (written for halffictionalprincess - the Burrow, Rose/Scorpius)**_

 _ **Written for the Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II (frame)**_

* * *

 **Famous for Being a Malfoy**

Four seconds of silence as the two young adults walked into the over-crowded kitchen. One had flaming red hair which meant she blended well with the majority of the others, while the other was seemingly out of place.

Eyes paid little attention to the red-haired woman, but moved over to the frame of the blond man. He was rather tall – a few inches more so than the woman he was with – with a long neck and a pointy nose. The expression he wore was one of utter terror; so much unlike what they were used to coming from a face like that.

The woman next to him – who was holding onto his hand – rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on," she complained, "it's not like you weren't expecting this!"

There was a mutter around the room before everybody returned to what they had been doing before the young couple's arrival. Rose Weasley turned to Scorpius Malfoy and said, "I'm sorry about them. It'll take them a while."

The terror had not left Scorpius' face, but he managed to force a smile anyway. "Yeah," he said, sounding bright for Rose's sake. He had suspected meeting her family – her Malfoy-hating family – would be a bad idea, and from the lovely, warm reception (note the sarcasm) he had received just moments ago, his feelings had not changed.

"Your dad looks as if he wants to murder me."

The pair of them turned their heads to where Ron Weasley was deep in a conversation with Rose's mother and Aunt Angelina. It didn't stop the flush of fury which had crept onto his face or the scything glances he was sending Scorpius' way.

"Oh, ignore him," Rose sighed, turning her boyfriend around and directing him to the Burrow's backyard where her cousins were. "These people know you better." She guided him out to where James and Albus were tossing a Quaffle backwards and forwards to each other and insisted that Scorpius join them. Despite her family's apparent dislike for her choice of partner, her cousins knew Scorpius better and were friends with him.

"I saw the warm reception you were given, Malfoy," James said absently, not taking his eye from the Quaffle.

"Lovely, wasn't it?" Scorpius replied humorously, catching the ball Albus had just thrown at him.

"You're famous," James continued.

"Yeah, not in a good way." He threw a glance to his girlfriend, but she simply smiled at him encouragingly, indicating that he was doing fine. Scorpius certainly didn't feel like he was doing fine. This was going to be a disastrous day and evening; he could feel it.

Everybody else soon moved into the yard as well, taking a seat at a _very_ large table. Rose's grandmother, Molly Weasley, brought out plates of food which looked delicious.

Scorpius eyed them hungrily, but was wondering if he was welcome to touch them. From the look on Rose's father's face and some of the other Weasleys, he doubted it.

"Lunch is ready," Rose said with a smile, taking Scorpius' hand, "come on." She guided him to two empty seats with Albus on one side, and Rose's mother on the other. Of course, Rose made him sit next to her mother.

"Hello, Scorpius." Her tone was pleasant but somewhat stiff at the same time. She was more accepting of Rose's choice of partner than her father was, but Scorpius guessed that her 'issues' with his own father ran too deep for even her to be completely accepting.

"Hello," Scorpius replied, forcing a smile.

Conversation with the Weasleys seemed to avoid him. Rose was engrossed in discussions and debates with her family (who loved and accepted her, and listened with adoration in their eyes), while Albus and James discussed Quidditch with each other. Due to their mother being an ex-Harpy and having a soft spot for that team, Scorpius (who was a downright Puddlemere supporter) had nothing to share with them.

He listened into some of the conversations, but once one realised he was, the conversation abated.

Scorpius nibbled at the deliciously cooked meal, picking apart the piece of chicken he had been eating. This was awful. Absolutely, truly awful. He knew his own family wasn't perfect (and, truthfully, would probably give Rose the same treatment had he invited her to his), but at least there he was welcome. The only people there who actually did accept him were lost in conversation with others.

He was certainly the odd one out – in looks, personality and acceptance. He was famous, but not in a good way.

He was famous for being a Malfoy.

He hated that name.

"Well, I think that went okay," Rose said brightly, later that evening. Other family members had dispersed via the Floo network, while some still remained, drinking Butterbeer and Firewhiskey around the fireplace. George Weasley had probably had about three too many if the loudness of his voice was anything to go by.

Scorpius had actually found himself enjoying the evening better than the lunch. At least when some of them were drunk they were less hostile towards him (even if them including him in a conversation was only to talk about how terrible his family had been twenty-five years ago).

"It was alright," Scorpius said with a shrug.

Rose smiled at him, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "It'll just take time, Scorp," she said sweetly. "I know you felt uncomfortable, but I want you to like them, and I want them to like you. But –"

"I know," Scorpius sighed. "It's just, they treat me as if I had been the cause of all their problems back then. I wasn't even born then!"

"And your family wouldn't do the same to me?"

"I know, I know. It just sucks."

Rose wrapped her arms around the tall blond, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Why don't you say we head home?" she asked after a moment.

Scorpius – who was beginning to feel exhausted from the day – pulled away and squeezed her hand. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Scorp?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, no matter what happens or how my family feels about you, it won't change how _I_ feel. I need you to know that."

Scorpius grinned. "I know that," he assured her.

"Good. Now I'll just say goodbye to Mum and Dad and then we'll leave."

Scorpius waited until Rose had said her goodbyes and then moved to the Floo, stepping in with her.

She picked up a handful of Floo Powder, and with a smile, threw it in and said the one word Scorpius needed to hear from her.

"Home."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! Would love to hear your thoughts?  
**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading. Every review and favourite always means a lot!**_


End file.
